The Fateful Meeting
by EdoLuna94
Summary: Lucy meets Laxus before she joined Fairy Tail, beginning of this love story as they both begin to uncover their love for each other and the things they have to do to see each other ( LaLu.) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the character used on this story.
1. The Beginning

It was a couple of days before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. She was exploring Fiore as a run away, not really knowing where she was going, but it did not matter since in every stop she made she learned new things and met new people. She was in Hargeon the next town over from Magnolia.

As she walked the streets of Hargeon she came across a restaurant.

"might as well go in.. i haven't eaten anything in a while…" she said as she walked over to the restaurant , as she was walking in she noticed it was too pricesy and she did not have enough money.

" I have such bad luck " she said in a whiney tone as she started to walk out.

As she was walking out , a tall man walked in. She followed him with her eyes as the man headed in and took a seat in a table. Something of him caught her attention. Was is his spiky blonde hair, perhaps his fur jacket , or his blue eyes.

As the man sat down he felt someone looking at him so he turned around to see who it was…

Lucys P.O.V:

"why does he look so familiar… " she said looking at him , but she looked away as soon she saw his head turned.

Laxus P.O.V:

" huh .." he turned around and saw the young woman that was looking at him. blushing a little.

"what a bother.." he said to himself as he turned his head back around ,trying to deny the fact that he thought she was cute.

Normal P.O.V.

As Lucy walked out as quickly as she could from the restaurant she was stopped by some bandits.

" What do we have here …" said one of the bandits to his team appeared he was the leader of the little trio.

" a young help less woman" the other added while grinning.

"Are you lost ms?" The last bandit said putting an arm around her.

" No I'm fine " Lucy growled trying to get free.

Lucy Reached for her keys hoping she wouldn't be noticed, but the leaders grabbed her by the wrist .

" What the hell you think you are doing" the man said to her adding more pressure to her wrist.

She did not answer , the second bandit grabbing her other wrist ,leaving the last one to get the keys.

Lucy's P.O.V

Dammit they have my keys, what am i supposed to do now …

"HELP !" I yelled. I looked around hoping someone would help me, but no one stepped up. It appears everyone was afraid of them.

What am i supposed to do now

Normal P.O.V

Lucy looked down .

The bandits chuckling . " Listen celestial Wizard , we will let you go only if you be my woman", the leader said making her look at him

Lucy in disgust move her face away from his hand.

Out of nowhere lighting hitted the three bandits making them let go of Lucy.

"Havent you ever heard of people that like to eat in peace and quiet! I was not able to enjoy my food because of you, now im pissed off!" the blonde man yelled.

The bandits looked at him with fear , recognizing him. They all soon got up and ran away leaving the keys behind.

Lucy picked up her keys from the ground, wanting to talk to the man but she was afraid of him so she just letted it be.

She nervously started to walk away.

Laxus grabbed her arm " Yo , are you okay ?" he asked coldly.

Lucy nodded." yes , thank you for helping me. " she said vowing a little.

" dont do that … its annoying" Laxus said as he began to walk away. Lucy stared at him thinking should she follow him or keep going the direction she was headed. " Lets go blondie.." Laxus said as he stopped to looked at the nervous Lucy that was walking away. "W-what.." she asked nervously " go where?". Laxus stared at her " weren't you hungry earlier ?" he asked." come on its on me…" he said as he kept walking. Lucy looked at him " No , really its fine.." she said waving her hands. I-i have to go now." She said as she began to run.

" See yourself blondie" he said as he entered the restaurant again.

The next day Lucy laid on her motel bed thinking of the man that helped her.

Lucy P.O.V

I cant believe he saved me.." i said thinking back to his actions. Getting up from bed i began to put my things together and got ready to head out to the next town.

" I must repay him before i leave town, hopefully he's still in this town" i said as i began to walk out the door.

Walking around town i began to look for him, no where to be found. I sighed and sat to rest a bit in the park laying down on the bench looking at the sky wondering if i was ever going to see him again.

Laxus P.O.V

I was in the bar after finishing the job in town. I finished my last drink and sighed.

" what the hell is wrong with me .." i said as i thought about the events that happened the previous day with blonde girl.

" why cant i stop thinking of her.." i asked myself looking at the empty cup. I got up and headed out of the bar.

" im only i could see her one last time before i left back to Fairy Tail" i clicked my tongue as i began to head to the train station.

As i walked past the park i saw a familiar figure, it was her. I walked towards her as i saw she was laying in the bench i thought she looked cute .

Normal P.O.V.

Laxus walked towards Lucy " Yo, " he said standing infront of her .

"hmm?" Lucy sat up and saw Laxus standing infront of her " Hey" she smiled.

Laxus P.O.V

When i saw her smile something in me made my heart jumped. "control yourself LAxus" i thought to my self as i saw her.

" How are you ?" i asked

" im better" she said with her brown eyes shinning.

Those eyes called my attention but the thing that attracted me to her was her big smile.

Lucy P.O.V

I looked at the blonde man infront of me, I started to feel my cheeks a little warm.

" what about you ?" i asked

"Im fine" the man said with a small amount of pink on his cheeks as well

I got up and kissed his cheek out of nowhere , feeling my face burn .

His face was the red, but not a lot. What the hell did i just do...

"t-thank you " i said with a smile feeling a little awkward.

Laxus P.O.V

I felt my face hot after she gave me that peck on the cheek , now i could leave happy.

I looked at the young woman in front of me. " Its no problem" i said as i stared at her

She looked so beautiful with her cheeks painted that shade of pink.

Normal P.O.V

"Im Lucy" Lucy said extending her hand towards Laxus.

Laxus smiled and shaked her hand " Laxus."

They both looked at each others eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Well I must go " Lucy said with a nervous smile," it was nice seeing you again"

Laxus starred at the woman " same here " he said

Both Lucy and Laxus began to walk away in different directions.

Laxus headed towards the train station , and Lucy headed towards a magic shop she wanted to check out before leaving to Magnolia.

Time passed as both were in the train waiting for it to move , both heading the same direction not knowing they were sitting in opposite sides in the train.

Lucy P.O.V

"Hope to see him so time again soon…" i said to my self as i looked out the window sighing as the train began to move. " See you later Laxus." i whispered to my self.

Laxus P.O.V

" See you later Lucy." i said to my self as the train began to move. Wanting to get off the train and go look for her and ask her to join Fairy Tail, but that sounds to extreme.

Maybe ill see her some other time.

Normal P.O.V

A month passed by,

Lucy was already part of Fairy Tail, she sat at the bar drinking juice, since she had recently came back from a job with Natsu and Gray.

She sat still thinking of the man he met a month ago , asking herself where is he now…

As she was lost in thought, The Thunder League had returned from a job.

Laxus walking in before all of his team mates as the leader he was.

He froze out of nowhere seeing the person that had stolen his sleep was sitting right there infront of him .

Lucy looked up as she felt someone just staring at her, she looked to the doorway seeing the person she was just thinking about just standing there.

_**Thanks for reading :3. Tell me what you think :D ,dont worry its not over yet haha ^.^ R&R.**_


	2. The Guild Hall Meeting

As the two blondes looked at each others eyes with surprise. The guild looked at the Thunder God Tribe, some with fear , other just brush it off and kept doing what they were doing.

Laxus P.O.V

I cant believe she was there in front of me. Something in my heart jumped , as if i had been hit with something that made my body have a rare sensation. I didn't know how to describe it. It seemed kind of familiar, but i couldn't remember what it was.

was it love ? , i shake my head. What nonsense am i thinking about.

out of no where i hear my name being called …

Normal P.O.V

" LAXUS ! FIGHT ME!" salamander yelled .

Laxus still distracted looking at Lucys chocolate eyes still managed to hit Natsu with lighting. Leaving him on the floor twitching .

Lucy looked at his team mate " Natsu, are you alright ?" she asked a little worried sweat dropping.

Natsu got up and looked at the way he looked at Lucy. He was not the only one , everyone looked at the way he stared at Lucy. Lucy did the same after she saw Natsu was better.

MiraJane saw the way the blondes we're looking at each other.

" Are you okay Laxus?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder looking the direction he was staring.

"Yeah" he said shaking his head a little. "I was just thinking about our next mission" Laxus said looking at his team mates starting to walk towards the second floor.

Evergreen saw how the thunder mage saw the new celestial mage, but did not say nothing seeing how she didn't want to make her leader mad since he looked a bit happy.

Lucy stared at Laxus dumbfolded as he walked towards the second floor .

Lucy P.O.V

i cant believe my eye i must be dreaming

after a month I'm seeing him , walking to the guild,

I-i cant believe that he's an S-Class wizard i followed him with my eyes as he walked to the second floor.

Normal P.O.V

"Earth to Lucy ,are you okay?" asked Levy

"huh"i blinked a couple of times and looked at the Blunette calling my name " y-yea , im fine" lucy said taking a sip of her juice.

"You dont seem okay" she laughed a little and pointed to lucys pink cheeks " dont tell me you like Laxus?" Levy asked Lucy

"Laxus ?" Lucy said as she pretended not to know who he was to prevent all the questions from Levy.

In the second floor …

Laxus hearing what Lucy though he should do the same , knowing a bit what she was thinking.

As Laxus stared at Lucy still , Evergreen walked towards him " What are you looking at?" the self proclaimed " Fairy Queen" asked.

Laxus looked at his team mate " at all the rowdy bunch of people that we have in the guild" he replied growling.

back to the first floor.

"Lucy" Natsu yelled from across the guild as he walked towards her.

" What?" he asked her team mate.

" want to go on a mission ?" he asked, " i know that you need money for the rent"

"I guess you have one in mind?" she asked looking between him and the top floor.

" yea , it will take a couple of days.." the salamander looked at the celestial mage and the direction she was staring , " why are you looking at Laxus ?" he asked as he saw the thunder mage staring back , the salamander staring close to Lucy putting an arm around the waste as if he was warning him to keep away.,

Lucy sweated dropped." ehh what are you talking about Natsu you are just seeing things" she said as she finished drinking her juice.

Laxus scoffed at the pink haired boy looking away obviously jealous.

His great mood was soon ruined seeing Lucy was a member of team Natsu and probably that they were more.

Lucy got up " yea sure , see you at the train station" she said starting to walk away,

" Where you going?" Natsu asked.

" I have some things to do see ya." she said as she walked out go of the guild. Both Natsu and Happy looked at each other confused but shrug it off as soon as they saw a fight start.

Laxus got up and started to walk down. No one asked him where he was going seeing that he was not going to give an answer.

He walked out of the guild following the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy feeling the sensation of someone following her she stopped and turned around ,she saw it was Laxus.

" Why are you following me ?" Lucy asked looking at him

He shrugged. " dont know , just feel like it .." he said looking away.

Lucy tilted her head the looked at him " why didn't you tell me you were from Fairy tail?"

she asked the S-class Mage.

" because i did not thought it was necessary" he scoffed looking back at her.

seeing the attitude he had towards her she looked down.

" i see , well i wont waste your time anymore " she said with a glare starting to walk away

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm . They both blushed, Lucy turned and looked at him.

Laxus P.O.V

I just froze at his action i just made i was going to ask her about her the relationship she had with natsu , but it was best not to.

" what is it ?" Lucy asked looking at me

" Nothing never mind" i brushed it off letting go of her arm turning around

i just dropped any illusions i had of going out with her

Lucys P.O.V

I just stared at him , should i stop him and tell him how i feel , tell him that i didn't stop thinking of him.

I just watched him disappear in the distance, wondering what he was going to say.

thinking back at Natsu's action i sighes " i just hope he did not think wrong .." i said as i started to walk back home.

Normal P.O.V

The next day Lucy rushed to the train seeing that they were already late since she over slept.

" dammit !" she said as she bumped into Laxus not watching where she was going.

Lucy fell back after the impact ." Ouch.." she said lrubbing her head and back.

"Watch where you - " Laxus started to growl , but stop seeing who it was he bumped into.

Lucy looked at Laxus " Im sorry !" she exclaimed . " I did not see where i was going " she said getting up

Laxus got up and dusted himself off " its okay Blondie" he started to help her pick her things up.

" you going on a mission?" he asked looking at her hoping she was going alone.

" Yea" she smiled the panicked " oh man im so late, Natsu is going to kill me!"

Laxus looked away hearing she was going with fire breath

Out of no where a yell in the distance was heard

" Lucy !" it was Natsu , " what the hell are you doing standing there !" he said as he approached her.

Laxus at the sight of him just started to walk away before Lucy turned back

" Sorry " Lucy yelled back " i was running towards the station till i bumped into La-" she pointed and looked at the spot where Laxus was standing just to find that he was gone. "xus.."

Natsu looked at the empty spot. " are you feeling okay lucy theres no one there." he pointed out

" Yea " she said with a frown ,

"come on lets go we can still catch the second train " Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and headed towards the train station.

Lucy stared where Laxus was standing and looked down , but started to run on her own next to Natsu heading towards the train Station for their Mission.

Laxus just watched them run towards the station with an glared towards the Pink hair boy

" what the hell am i doing " he said face palming himself.

" i cant let the fire brat take her away from me i met her first" he said with a determined look in his eyes he kept watching them running in the distance till he couldn't see them anymore.

He soon began to walk the opposite direction. " you will be mine Lucy… I wont give up."

With those words he returned to the guild and sat in his usual spot and began to listen to music.

Thinking of ways to win her heart.


	3. The Reminder of the Past Love

**Hello haha here is a new chapter :3. **

**It has a little of Nali for those fans out there, Im more of a Nalu fan , but when ever Lucy is paired up with someone else i give Nali a chance haha. **

**Not a lot of Lalu here ( sowwy promise next chapter there will be ^.^) **

**please excuse my grammer D:**

**Disclaimer : i do not own Fairy tail nor the characters mention in this story.**

**Well enough with the chatter , on with the story ! hope you enjoy ~**

It was the next day after Natsu and Lucy left on a mission.

As both Lucy and Natsu walking in the town looking for the clients hous, Lucy could not stop thinking about Laxus. When she saw him he looked kinda upset she sighed looking up .

"i hope you're alright…" lucy said to herself in a low voice so her team mate would not hear her.

" Did you say something Lucy?" Natsu turned to look at her team mate a little worried seeing that she seemed worried.

Lucy faked a smile " No." the blonde celestial mage said to the salamander.

He could tell that she was lying , but decided to drop it.

As they kept walking they came across a Blue house , that fitted the description of the flyer.

Natsu knocked on the door. As they waited for someone to open Lucy turned to his team mate.

" DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING" she said it a glare.

Natsu Sweated dropped and nodded " Yes ma'am"

**A/N: I wont bore you with details so imma skip to the mission xD haha yes lazy i know but meh hehe dont hate me T.T. **

Mean while In Fairy Tail…

Laxus sat in his usual spot, but something seemed different. His team mates can feel that he was not his usual self he seemed a bit more angry than usual but at the same time sad. Something unusual for Laxus.

" Are you alright Laxus ?" asked Freed walking towards him

"Hm.. Yea why wouldn't i be?" asked the Thunder mage as he got up heading towards the bar for another beer.

Mira watched Laxus as he headed towards the bar her matchmaker senses told her that he was love sick. The white haired mage walked towards Laxus with a small evil grin she was determined to find out who the person that made Laxus like that was.

" Hey Laxus, anything to drink ? " mira said with a smile

" Yo.." he said while looking at the take over mage " yea , just a beer"

"coming right up" she said as she grabbed a wooden mug and filled it with beer placing it infront of Laxus. " So Laxus whats eating you ?" she asked curiously

Laxus P.O.V

" Huh?" I perked an eyebrow to Mira." what are you talking about ?"

" you seem different than usual , a bit more grumpy, but sad" she said as she cleaned the table.

It was true, i was pissed at the idea that Lucy was with Natsu. All i can think about is how he's probably holding her close to her not leaving her side. I sighed as i look towards the beer, was i really jealous. Thats nonsense.

"you are just imagining things woman" i said as i drank my beer.

Mira P.O.V

I glared at Laxus, he certainly is acting up different ever since he saw Lucy yesterday.

Wait thats it , it must be Lucy. I must test this to see if its true.

" So Laxus" i said looking at him with an perked eyebrow. " what do you think about Lucy?"

He looked at me with ' are you seriously asking me that question'

Normal P.O.V

" thats the new member right?" he asked as if he didn't know who she was.

Mira Nodded with a smile " isn't she pretty" she said thinking that her and Laxus would make a nice couple.

Laxus looked at Miras Blue eyes with a small spark in them . He knew that look that was the look she got when she tried to hook people up.

" i guess" he said taking another sip of his drink.

" its hard to believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend "the white haired bartender added with a smirk on her face.

As soon she said that Laxus spitted out his drink as surprised but with a small shine in his blue eyes.

"wait she doesn't have a boyfriend?" the thunder dragon slayer asked curious but still trying to hide the fact that he was interested in her. " its no surprise seeing how celestial wizards are so weak" he added so he didn't sound too happy although he smiled

Mira chuckled as she saw Laxus reaction. " Umm yea, she told me herself "

" you wouldn't of guessed that since Natsu is always with her, well from what i saw yesterday" he said trying not to growl at the idea of Lucy and Natsu together.

"They are really attached to each other" she said putting her finger to her chin " but… i might know why …" said the white haired mage to him

" huh and why is that?" the blonde thunder mage asked.

"Because she might remind him of Lisanna" she said with a warm smile " some thing she says and the way she acts reminds me of her , there is no doubt the same is with Natsu…" she said looking down.

Laxus just simply stared at the bar tender not really saying anything. Just drinking and thinking that if it that is the possibility then there is no doubt that Natsu like Lucy.

Mean while in the Mission.

Natsu and Lucy were about to be done with their job and headed out the clients home. It was already late so they decided to stay in an inn till the next morning.

"Im beat !" Natsu said as he walked in on the dark town heading towards the inn.

" Same here" Lucy replied as she had her hands on her back looking up at the stars.

They both arrived at the motel tapping on the front desk.

" Yo is anyone here?" Natsu asked

" How may i help you tonight ?" the person in charge of the desk asked.

" We would like to rent 2 room please" Lucy said quickly before Natsu said anything.

" Sorry Miss , but theres only one more room avaliable. " the man said looking at both.

they both looked at each other, they were both to tired to look for another place to stay so might as well. And she was already used to him being in the same room as her.  
" i guess we have to take it. " Natsu said with a toothy grin

The man nodded and gave them the key to the room. To their surprise there was only one bed and a sofa.

"Ill sleep in the sofa, you sleep in the bed" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy nodded and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and change to her PJ's.

" Okay Natsu your turn" Lucy said but by the time she got out Natsu and Happy were already knocked out in the sofa. She just smiled and Laid on the bed wondering what _he _was doing. Hoping he didn't hate her already, by the way he acted around her the day they saw each other again. As she kept thinking she fell sleep.

The Next Morning

Lucy felt something warn behind her, although it was warm she also felt some muscles. She was peacefully going back to sleep. Till she heard something " Lisanna.."

Lucy woke up to see who was behind her. To her surprised it was Natsu with an arm around her waist tightening his grip of her. Looking at his face you could tell he was having a bad dream.

Blushing she just starred at Natsu hoping to hear what the dream was about.

A tear fell of his face , but suddenly he began to smile " Lucy" he muttered with a big grin.

She blushed more

"Oi Natsu Wake up" lucy shaker him a little

no response he was still sound sleep.

"WAKE UP , LUCY KICK !" Lucy shouted as she kicked Natsu him hitting the wall finally waking him up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR !" the pink haired fire mage asked as he got up.

" you were sleeping in the bed with me !" she said with a vein popping out of her forehead.

" huh" he blushed a little " sorry i must of been sleep walking" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Its okay " Lucy said " Imma get ready so we can leave"

Natsu nodded as he watched her team mate walk to the bathroom.

Natsu P.O.V

way to go idiot" i mumbled to myself as i face palmed.

except that after i saw her walk in , i couldn't stop thinking of that dream i had.

they were all flashbacks from me and Lisanna..

that is the 5 time this month … they all started when i met her..

but this time it was weird.. after Lisanna , i just dreamed about Lucy ..

can it be..? … Nah it can't be .. she's my team mate. I like love her as a sister..

although she brings me back so many memories.

" I wonder if you can see me now" i said looking up as is i was talking to Lisanna hoping i she would respond back..

gosh how i miss her… but im glad i have her in my life

I sat in the couch and watched the small happy sleeping.

Lucy P.O.V

Thats the second time he mentions her.

I can see how much he misses her. Thats sad, have the love of you lie separated from you because of accident. I feel really bad for him

I just hope that the same does not happen to me and Laxus

Idiot what am i saying we're nothing , he probably doesn't like me. He maybe just sees me as a friend nothing more nothing less.

i think back to Natsu action in the guild when he saw me and Laxus looking at each other,

" i wonder why Natsu did that, he protects me a lot from others but… never from a guild member, so why out of no where and why did he mention my name in his sleep.."

I kept asking my self this question over and over hoping to find an answer.

" Mama… i hope its not what I'm thinking it is.." i said getting out of the shower turning of the water.


	4. The Spark

**Here as promised i bring you another chapter ^.^ i hope you like it and enjoy**

**Please excuse my grammer and spelling errors D: **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters being used in this Story !**

Both Lucy and Natsu were on their way back to Magnolia. While Natsu had his face out the window dealing with his motion sickness, Lucy sat across him , wondering what she should do. Should she go talk to Laxus or just wait till he comes to her. Aside from that, should she really try to figure out who Lisanna was in Natsu life. She sighed deeply and kept thinking.

"Lushi " she heard a voice called out to her . " Lushi are you okay ?" a Blue flying cat asked.

" hmm yea " she said smiling,

" Are you sure?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

She simply smiled at Happy , and held him. " yea why wouldn't i be"

"dont know" he said smiling letting her pet him.

Eventually both falling sleep.

-time skip-

Both wizards ended up arriving to the train station starting to walk towards Fairy Tail.

On their way to Fairy Tail , Lucy saw Laxus sitting under a tree listening to music. It seemed as he was waiting for someone.

Lucys P.O.V

Hes probably waiting for a girl. Maybe he has a date.

i thought about walking towards him, but then decided it was a bad idea seeing the tension there was between him and Natsu.

I just letted it go and kept walking forward to the guid hall.

Laxus P.O.V

i just kept thinking about the idea of her coming back soon. I made me so happy.

I didn't want to seem to interested so i decided to leave the guild for some fresh air and hopefully by the time i return she will be there sitting in the bar drinking her strawberry milkshake.

I still dont know if i should talk to her today or wait till later.

Normal P.O.V

Both Lucy and Natsu entered the Guild Hall

As soon as Mira saw them both she smiled , but she was looking at Lucy with her ' i have someone planned for you look'.

"Hey Guys how was your mission" Mira asked as usual.

"it was fine Natsu said before he walked off to where Gray and Loke were , Happy following behind him

Lucy sat down at the bar , really doubting her decision seen how the matchmaker was looking at her.

"so Lucy" Mira said with a small grin. " How long have you known Laxus ?"

Lucy spitted out her milkshake by the surprise question making her blush.

"w-what are you walkin about Mira , i barely` met him. " she said as she looked at her, it was a small lie combine with the truth. She had just met him , she doesn't know much about him.

Mira looked at Lucy suspiciously seeing how both had the same reaction.

Lucy looked Mira and forced a smile.

" well i guess ill see you later ~ " lucy said getting up heading towards the door

" Are you not feeling alright Lucy ?" mira asked worried

Lucy turned around walking backwards " yea im fine " she smiled as she turned around bumping into someone.

She was about to fall till the person she had bumped into catcher her by the waist

" you have to be more careful blondie " Laxus smirked but with a small tink of pink in his cheeks.

Lucy looked at Laxus Blushing a deep shade of red as she noticed he was holding her close to him.

Laxus letting go of lucy smiled " are you alright ?" he asked.

she nodded as she still felt her face burned up as she felt her heart racing " I- …I have to go"she said rushing out of the guild hall heading towards her apartment.

He watched running away, he wondered was she was so jumpy.

He soon headed towards MariJane, starting to regret seeing how the take over mage had seen the whole thing. The good thing that she was the only one that saw. He sat at the bar

" Oi woman , i want a beer" he said with a cold emotionless voice looking out towards the direction Lucy had run off to.

" Alright" she said as she got a wooden mug and filled it with beer and handed it to Laxus.

He got his beer and kept staring at the door. Asking himself if he should go talk to her.

" go look for her" Mira said with a smile.

Laxus perked an eyebrow " what the hell are you talking about Mira, why would i chase for her?" he asked

" because you care for her"she said with a smile

" you are just imagining things" he said annoyed getting up from the bar. Walking out of the guild himself. Natsu heard and saw everything, he knew he had to go too. He was a bit worried for Lucy.

He soon ran after Natsu following him, making sure he was not heading where he was headed.

Laxus could smell and hear Natsu , he just chuckled and use thunder to transport toward where Lucy was.

A bolt of thunder appearing before her, she stopped and looked at the thunder a bit scared, but she calmed as soon she saw Laxus.

Laxus hearing Natsu footstep close grabbed Lucy from the waist and used thunder and took Lucy towards the wood.

Lucy was blushing a deep shade of red , a color that could challenge Erza Hair. She soon turned to Laxus.

" W-W-What are you doing ..?" she asked looking around " why are we in the forrest?"

"Relax blondie i just wanted to talk and spend some time with you" he said looking away trying to hide his blush

She looked at him with a small smile. " A-alright " she said as she sat under the tree, patting the space next to her for Laxus to sit down.

He smiled and sat down next to her. They began to start talking about random things that came to mind.

Meanwhile..

" DAMMIT !" he said annoyed to the fact that Laxus had use his magic to transport himself towards where Lucy was. He soon began heading towards Lucy apartment hoping she was there.

NAtsu P.O.V

Where could she be ?" i asked myself looking around her apartment. Finally sitting on her bed.

He made a fist " Tch, he better not hurt her , if she's with her" he said as he growled at the idea of Laxus being with Lucy. " If he does then he will have to respond to me" I said as my fist started to develop fire.

Normal P.O.V

The more he thought about Laxus and Lucy together the fire grew bigger.

He just sat in the bed and decided to waited for her to come back home.

He looked out the window and started thinking, slowly falling sleep.

mean while back in the forrest

Both Lucy and Laxus were having a good time. They were talking about their lives getting to know each other.

They were into the conversation they looked up and noticed that the sun was setting,

Lucy stared at the sky with a small smile, she loved to watch the sunset.

Laxus watched Lucy and smiled.

" you sure like the sky dont you blondie" he asked looking at her.

" hmm" Lucy looked at him and smiled and nodded " yea, its just something amazing to see. " she said looking back the sky. " It reminds me of mamma, when i was younger she would sit next to me and watched the sunset with me till the stars showed up , mean while we looked up at the sky , she would tell me stories about Celestial spirits and wizards" she smiled looking down

Laxus looked at her, he could tell he was forcing a smile. He just held her close to him putting an arm around him.

Lucy blushed a little looking at him.

Laxus looked at her. " I-if you want, i can sit with you and watch the stars. I may not be able to tell stories, but i sure would like to keep you company" he said blushing a little .

Lucy looked at him with a small smile ,blushing a little more.

" T-thats if you want … i aint forcing you to anything woman" he said looking away , hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"i would love that" she said smiling looking at him with a smile

They both sat there as the sun was setting, watching the starts slowly appearing in the sky.

Laxus P.O.V

I cant believe that i just said that . I looked over my shoulder i saw her beautiful chocolate eyes , her beautiful smile. Although i couldn't stop thinking about her face when she was talking about his mother. She was forcing a smile. Who would of known behind that beautiful smile , was a bit of sadness.

Lucys P.O.V

I cant believe I'm with the guy of my dreams right now

Who would of thought that he had a different personality before i knew him.

at first he hes really tuff and cold, but when you get to know him and talk to him hes really a nice guy.

I wonder why hes so distant to everyone, and what made him start talking to me? i mean im just a 17 year old. Why would he want to spend time with me. After all there were a lot of beautiful women in Fairy Tail ,like Cana, Mira and Erza…

Normal P.O.V

Laxus noticed Lucy thinking to much

" Oi Blondie you alright ?" he asked.

" huh" she shakes her head " um yes sorry , i was just thinking" she said smiling.

" thinking about what?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

" its nothing" she waved her hand

He looked at her suspiciously, still letting it go.

They both again soon began to watch the sky.

"Lets do this every day " Lucy suggested. " even though we are in different places in a mission. Lets look at the sky together, what the sunset " she smiled looking at Laxus

Laxus nodded. " i agree. " he said smiling " in this same spot , this will be our little secret" he said.

Lucy nodded with small smile.

he wrapped an arm around Lucys waste as she rested her head on her shoulder. Both staring at the sky in the that was filled with starts and a couple shooting stars.


	5. The Misunderstanding

**Hello again ! **

**Sorry for the late update D:. My friends and Job kept me busy , but i still managed to write something. ^.^ couldnt let you guys down could i haha. **

**This was written kind of quick, so sorry for any Grammer and Tenses mistastakes D: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail , nor the characters being potrayed in this story. **

They both lost in the sky watching they did not notice the time. They still were sitting in the forrest looking at the sky. By the time they notice the time they both saw that it was already 2 in the morning.

She quickly got up and looked at him " I guess i should start going …"

He stood up next to her, " Alright, ill take you home." the blonde man said as he extended his hand. ]

" Y-you really dont have to " she said waving her hands in the air

" come on , it will be faster… and safer, there might be a lot of drink people out at this hour" he said as he looked at her

She looked at the sky and sighed ," i guess it couldn't hurt" she said as she walked towards him. giving him her hand. Laxus pulled her in grabbing her by the waist close to him.

" Hold on tight" he whispered to her ear. Making her shiver as she nodded feeling her face warm up.

Laxus used his thunder magic to transport them in front of Lucy's apartment. He letted go of Lucy with a small grin seeing she was blushing.

"T-thanks" she said looking at Laxus.

"No problem " he said as he was getting closer to her " i guess you should go in now"

She nodded as he headed towards the door, returning quickly back to him giving him a kiss on the cheek before running back towards the door.

He smiled looking at her as she walked in, leaving after she closed the door back to his house.

As she walked in to her apartment she headed towards the bathroom and changed to her night gown. Which was basically some short and a T-shirt.

She walked towards her bed laying down noticing that there was someone already sleeping there . She sighed as she moved the covers.

" I better not be who i think it is" she took a closer look revealing it was Natsu. " He looks peaceful" she smiled a little watching her friend sleep. She did not want to wake him up seeing that he looked peaceful.

She sighed as she headed towards the couch . She laid down making herself comfortable " this is ridiculous " she mumbled as she was finally able to a comfortable position to sleep in falling sleep, smiling at the moment she had with Laxus.

—Time Skip: a couple of days before the Phantomlord Incident—

It has been a month since the first time Laxus and Lucy sat to watch the night stars together.

That day he was determined to ask Lucy out to go out with him. No one knew about the whole spending the night with each other watching the stars situation.

That day Lucy was nowhere to be found in the guild, " Maybe she's just resting at her place. After all she did just come back from a job" Laxus mumbled to himself drinking a beer in his usual spot, still watching for the door. Hoping that she would come in any minute.

The time passed by she did not appear. He sighed as he decided to go to the forrest and wait for her. Hoping she was already there, waiting for him to come and sit next to her.

As he walked out the guild heading towards the forrest , he also noticed that Natsu was missing.

" I hope she not with him…" he said to himself as he headed to their usual spot and waited for her. He waited for hours for her to come, but no show. It was already late, the night already had fallen.

" WHAT THE FUCK" he said kicking a tree already pissed. " I hope she has a good damn explanation for this" he said to himself as he teleported himself to Lucy's apartment. He used lightning to break the lock, walking in to the apartment. As he walked in he found to his surprise that Lucy was in fact back from her mission. She was sleeping, this would of been a great thing to see. Except that next to her he saw a pick haired guy wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. Sleeping comfortably as they were a couple. She was smiling in her sleep, he looked down and started to walked out.

Before that he punched the wall leaving a whole. waking Lucy up, by the time she looked around to see what caused the noise, Laxus had already used his thunder magic to leave the apartment. She looked around seeing the whole in the wall, along with that she also felt someone holding her.

" W-What the…" she turned around and saw the pink haired salamander sleeping next to her. She did not feel nor notice him come in. She moved Natsu's arm from her waist and started to walk around the apartment holding her keys. There was no one. She sighed and headed back to bed. " Too tired for this…" she said laying back in bed falling sleep not caring Natsu was next to her.

The next morning ,Lucy headed towards the guild hall. As she walked she saw Laxus sitting in the park listening to his sound pod. Feeling guilty for not showing up to watch the stars. She nervously walked up to him.

"Hey " she said with a small smile.

Laxus who had his eyes closed , open one eye to see who was talking to him closing it again. " what do you want blondie…" he asked in a cold tone as if they never talked.

She looked down seeing that he was pissed off ," I- im sorry for not showing up last night" she said " I was just too tired from the mission that i slept the whole night not noticing the time nor anything" she said looking at him

"Whatever" he said still with his eyes closed.

Lucy still was standing there , her bangs covering her bands. Not really knowing what she was waiting for.

" Is that all" Laxus asked annoyed. By the look of his faced , Lucy could tell he was mad for something else.

" Why are you acting like this Laxus, its just us … theres no one from the guild around. You dont have to be like this" she said looking down still.

" Tch" he said getting up. " i don't have to explain myself to some weakling like you" he said starting to walk away .

Laxus P.O.V

I cant believe i let my guard down with such a weakling. What a fool, this will not happen again. I just kept walking. Trying not to think about her, but as much as i wanted i couldn't . It was like she had placed me under some kind of spell making me not to forget her. I hope this does not last long.

" this is bullshit ." i said as i walked in to the guild

Everyone stared at my pissed of look. Then I saw him , the person i saw her sleeping with. I growled and walked towards the second floor where The Thunder God Tribe was waiting for me.

" We're going on a mission" i said , they all looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Freed asked me as he walked towards me , while i looked at the S-class board.

" NO !" i growled. " We just are , get your shit together , we're leaving in an hour" i said picking up the flyer walking towards Marijane letting her know that we we're taking the job posted. Not letting her do her talked. As soon as i told her i just walk out. I was not in the mood to be friendly . I just got out packed and left to the mission. Hoping that it will help me forget about her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

i just watched him leave, following him with my eyes. Not really following him , seeing that he look like he would attack anyone , at anytime. I sighed " Why is he so mad at me.." i asked myself sitting in the tree looking up. " Was it just because of me not showing up last night , or is there another reason." I could feel a tear sliding down her cheek.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu sat in the guild hall. He looked around to see if Lucy had arrived , but she hand't. She was usually there around that time. She couldn't be at her house since he was the last one to leave it.

He decided to go out and looked around for Lucy, as he kept walking he came across the Celestial Mage sitting in the park under a tree.

" Lucy , Whats the matter ?" he asked looking at his team mate

" hm" she looked at him , wiping the tear of her face." Nothing " she forced a smile.

"Dont lie to me , tell me who made you cry" the young man said making a fist , fire surrounding it

" It nothing do not worry about it" she said waving her hand.

He sighed and let it go ,but still knowing something was not right with her.

" You want to go on a Job?" he asked with a smile " i might not know whats the matter , but maybe a job will help you clear your mind" he said looking at her extending his hand

She nodded as she grabbed his hand pulling her up with some force almost making her trip forward ,but Natsu caught her.

As this was happening Laxus just saw the whole thing from afar. He growled as he continued to the train station.

Completely unaware Laxus saw that , she started blushing.

"Sorry " Natsu said with a smile putting a hand behind his head and small grin.

She smiled "its okay dont worry about it , so shall we go get the others and find a job to do ?" she asked looking at him

He nodded as they started heading towards the guild.

-Time Skip: Sunset time , in the train-

After finally choosing a job Team Natsu were heading towards east of Fiore. While the Thunder Tribe were heading towards the west.

Natsu was sleeping in Erzas lap , while she placed her head next to the door flame asleep as well. Gray rested his head on Lucy's shoulder and happy fell sleep in her lap. Lucy was the only one awake from the four of them looking out the window.

The Thunder Tribe were all sleep as well , except for Laxus who was sitting next to the window as well. Looking out the window made him forget why he was mad , and it made him think of her.

Both were looking at the sky, asking themselves the same question. " I wonder if She/ He is looking at the sky right now." both the celestial mage , and the thunder mage as they headed towards opposite directions on different jobs.

Not knowing they were thinking and doing the same thing.


	6. Thunder Palace

**Hello Gomena'sai for the lateness D: . I was really busy with school and work. Along with that i had Writers block (-.-')**

**This chapter has two of the arcs, Phantom Lord & Battle of Fairy Tail ( dont really know the real names haha sorry). I wrote on the sides , meaning that i was writing what was going through the characters minds as they events were happening. I am aware that some things did not actually happen in the show, again this is just my imagination. Please dont Judge ~. **

**Sorry theres not alot of LALu here ~ and Fluffyness but there will be in the next chapter ! lol **

**Disclaimer: Le (I) do not own Fairy Tail nor the Characters used in this story ~. **

**With that said ~ hope you enjoy ^.^ **

* * *

As time passed Team Natsu has returned to Fairy Tail. Only to find the guild destroyed starting the battle between Fairy Tail Vs. Phantom Lord. While the events occurred Thunder God Tribe were still in a job.

After MiraJane call Laxus was sitting under a tree, while the other member looked at their boss worried

"What are we going to do about it ?" asked Evergreen to her leader after hearing the news

"Nothing" Laxus replied cold expression on his voice. " We have to finish this job first" he said as he got up to continue the job.

The thunder god tribe just nodded and got back to work.

Laxus P.O.V

Why should i go an save blondie… after all she has Natsu with her. She will be fine, they don't need me to be there.

They all deserved that to open their eyes to not be such weaklings and take this seriously…

-Meanwhile at the Guild-

Lucy P.O.V

After Mira destroyed the crystal and saw the whole conversation. My heart broke into small peaces.

This is all my fault, im the reason Phatomlord and Fairy Tail are on war right now…

Im the reason why Laxus doesn't want to come and help us.

Everything is my fault ..

Normal P.O.V

The blonde celestial mage looked down as everyone was planning something to win this fight with phantom Lord.

* * *

**-Time Skip: a couple of weeks after the Phantom Incident , and the return of Team Natsu from the tower of Heaven.-**

Laxus sat in his apartment in Magnolia. No one in Fairy Tail knew they had returned from their mission. Even though they were supposed to report back to Mira when they return , its been a week since their returned.

He really did not want to go and see that someone he's been trying to forget. Aside from that, he did not want to see the new members of Fairy Tail

Laxus P.O.V

" Tsk" i said as i sat down in the couch still thinking about that blondie. " Why cant i forget you blodnie…" he said in a whisper as he kept looking to the roof.

Normal P.o.V

He remembered that day he had found Lucy and Natsu in the same bed sleeping together. He growled at the idea.

He also heard from the streets, people talking about how Loke was saved by Lucy and how bad Gajeel , the Iron Dragon Slayer ,had beaten her. He growled .

Even though I still cant forget what i saw, that does not mean I would let anyone hurt her" he growled getting up from the bed heading towards the guild Hall.

Luckily for him on the way to the Guild he saw Jet and Droy beating Gajeel for he did to them and Levy.

The lighting mage chuckled and headed their direction.

As he joined the fight beating Gajeel in the ground he whispered to himself " Not only that was for fairy tail but also for Lucy , dont dare touch her ever again"

He knew Gajeel had heard him by the look on his face, the man just glared at him

Gajeel whispered as he passed glaring him beaten up. " you can hurt me all you want, dont dare to touch Levy " he growled not knowing Laxus had heard them.

Laxus began walking away with a grin heading back to his apartment. Watching everyone as they got ready for the Fantasia Parade.

When the day finally arrived he didn't stop thinking about his great idea. Seeing that Lucy was going to get turned to stone so she did not know what he was going to do , he decided that they should turn all the girls to stone so there wont be any suspicion. Although he did not want to harm Lucy , and he denied to himself that he cared about what Lucy thought of him, He did.

* * *

**Day of " Fantasia Parade"**

The day came, Laxus plan going through perfectly with a smile on his face. Knowing the two dragon slayers wont be out. Not thinking that the stone would soon break.

He just kept on with his plans enjoying the wait as the runes showed how many people were left.

After time passed there were only 2 left , Gajeel and Natsu , who were trapped. His grin soon faded away when the number increased. After a couple of minutes later he saw the number increase more. Meaning all the women were back to normal. He growled and just waited knowing Erza will be looking for him

Mean while in the Guild Hall-

Lucy had came back to Normal, she was able to pick up a slight familiar smell.

"Laxus…" she whispered to herself.

Hearing the blonde Natsu looked at her team mate " are you alright lucy ?" he asked concerned to what he had just heard.

Lucy stood quiet

" We were turned into stone, how do you think she is" said Cana starting to walk towards the Master.

"Whats going on " asked Juvia looking around

The Master told the girl what was happening making everyone not surprised seeing that they would expect something like that from Laxus. Except for Lucy her eyes wide, trying to hold back her tears.

Lucy P.O.V

I cannot believe he could do this, why would he do such a thing.

I just cant believe, this is not the Laxus i met, this is not the Laxus i came to know.

This is not the Laxus I fell in love with ….

Normal P.O.V

The blonde celestial mage was zoned out after what she had heard, seeing this Natsu called out to her.

"Luce.." he said waving his hang infront of her eyes,

No response.

"Lucy.." he said poking her

" Hm.." she said shaking her head seeing that everyone was staring at her. She shaker her head " w-what happened" she said looking at him

" we were talking about going to fight , and destroy the thunder palace." Cana said " Whats the matter , are you alright?" she asked her friend worried

" oh .. yes .. i agree, but we should evacuate the town first dont you think" she said looking at them

" apperently the palace has a body link so it might be difficult to destroy" said Bisca who was slowly loosing consciousness seeing that she had already tried it.

"then what do we do?" Lucy asked looking at everyone.

" We must defeat Laxus" said Natsu punching his fist in his hand.

Lucy looked down sad, she did not want that to happen but it was the only way.

Mira seeing Lucy , she place a hand on her shoulder. Trying to give her some warm ,after all she figured her feelings for Laxus. She was the only one who knew.

" But we cant get out" said Gajeel.

" Maybe i can break the runes code to let you guys out"Levy said looking at both dragons slayers.

The both nodded. " try your best"

"mean while we are going to town to try to find Laxus to later tell you guys and try to find a way to bring down the palace" said Cana

the dragon slayers nodded, along with the women that were going to follow her plan.

The women ran out of the guild, except for Levy who was deciphering the runes.

As the women left , Natsu could not stop watching and thinking of Lucy. The way she looked when she heard what Laxus was doing. He was an idiot, but he was not so dumb to not see what he was seeing. He watched is best friend who was about to fight her first love. It hurter him to see her that way but it could not be ignored.

While he was thinking, the runes were brought down.

" Alright guys" said the Bluenette " try taking different routes , you do not want to be stuck in a rune together"

they both nodded

" Please stop Laxus" she pleaded in a sad tone.

With that they both nodded and headed out of the Guild with no hesitation taking different paths , looking for Laxus.

"Im sorry Luce… but its for your own good.." he said as he ran out to fight against Laxus. " You will pay Laxus, not just for hurting Fairy Tail. But also for hurting Lucy !" he growled as he kept running towards the Cathedral picking up his sent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy R&R ^.^ **

**Till Next time ~**


	7. Thunder Palace ( Final)

**Hey guys ~.**

**Sooo i wrote a whole chapter ,or so i thought . In the end it was too long so i decided to break it into different chapters so today you get 3 in one :p. This one might be a little short seeing that it is the end of the Laxus Rebellion.**

**Excuse the grammer and spelling errors D: . **

**Disclaimer: DO not own Fairy Tail nor the characters used in this story.**

**With said Enjoy :D**

After some minutes of running, Natsu finally reached Laxus. Laxus seemed to be fighting with Erza already. As soon as he was going to hit Erza with a blow she did not see coming Natsu stood in its way, protecting Erza from the attack.

"Come on Erza , you're getting ahead of me i told you i called dibs on Laxus" Natsu said standing between Erza and Laxus with a grin.

" You took your time" Erza said with a smirk on her face. " I leave him to you" she said as she started to run out to destroy the palace.

" Be careful, and Dont forget your promise" he said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Titania

Erza nodded . " Same goes for you" she continued running as she couldn't shake off mystogan image from her head.

"Well Well " Said Laxus " if it isn't salamander " he grinned as he remember the night that he had saw Lucy and him on the same bed. " Just the person i wanted to beat the shit out of !" he used lighting to attack him.

Natsu dodged the attack and looked at Laxus." Whats the matter with you Laxus ?" he asked glaring at the man. " I thought we were all FAMILY !" he said growling. " Fairy Tail is your family !" he yelled as he dodge another attack. " LUCY is FAMILY!" he growled punching him in the face.

Laxus got off track as he start to think about Lucy leaving him vulnerable to get hit. Soon recovering his senses and his mind returned to the fighting for a while, all of fairy tail joined together and destroyed the thunder palace forgetting about the body link.

As the two dragon slayers , Natsu and Gajeel were fighting Laxus they could hear the members of fairy tail screams because of the body link. One scream stood out the most.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled leaving him vulnerable for an attack .

Gajeel blocked the attack "Concentrate you idiot !" he yelled towards the fire- dragon slayers.

Natsu shaked his head and started to fight back again,

Laxus was just grinning " such weak fairies.." he said looking at the two men infront of him

" You really are a hypocrite" Gajeel stated. "You are telling me off not to hurt bunny girl, but yet again you are attacking her with your actions!" he yelled attacking Laxus combined with Natsu fire.

As time passed the fight was still going on. Until Natsu had finally had it with Laxus and finally knocking him out.


	8. The Explanation

**Hello , here comes the LALU fluffness haha. **

**Note again: I am writing this based on another point of view after the whole Battle of Fairy Tail thing~. No Judge please !. **

**Please excuse my Grammer and Spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail nor the character used in this Story**

After a while everyone from fairy tail was in the hospital. Some where getting better from the body link. The three dragons slayers were healing because of their fight.

As the day finished passing, everyone had gone home. Including the members of the Thunder God Tribe, on Laxus order leaving him behind. The only two people left in the hospital was Laxus and Lucy. She walked over to his room knocking.

" What do you want!" he growled. " i want to be left alone" he said

Lucy ignoring his orders walked in to the room. " Hey …" she said nervously with her hands on her back.

"…" he did not respond looking away.

She sighed and took the seat next to him " why did you do it Laxus?" she asks looking at him.

" I dont have to explain myself to you…" he said still looking away.

"YES YOU DO !" she yelled at him. " This is not the guy i met a couple of month ago…"

His eyes widen , she was actually the first person that had the guts to yelled at him other than his grandfather.

" Tell me Laxus… what made you change from one day to another ?" she asked him making him look at her. " Dont tell me that it was because of people calling Fairy Tail weak… you could of changed that…"she looked down " why didn't you come help us during the battle of Fairy Tail versus Phantom. ."

He did not answer, still avoiding eye contact from the hurt blonde standing infront of him.

" Please Laxus tell me, i cant take it anymore!" she said looking down. " Why are you so mad at me…." she said tearing " tell me… what did i do wrong … what did i do to make you act so cold towards me , i thought we had a connection here…" she said crying.

He looked down thinking if he should tell her or not. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

He loves her , he really does, but it really hurts him to think about his feelings are not returned. Seeing her with another man. He was just quiet he just shrugged looking away.

She watched him . HIs expression in his face, the way he acted . She just compared todays event with the day she spent with him and the day they first met.

Her tears rolled down her face holding his hand. " T-the Laxus i saw today …." he turned slowly to pay attention to the blonde mage who was holding his hand tightly listening to her "is not the same Laxus i watched the stars with …, hes not the same Laxus I've got to know during the time we spent together …. Its not the same Laxus … I… I fell in love with!" she said starting to release her hand from his grip starting to walk away giving up.

Laxus P.O.V

As soon as i heard her say that i looked at the blonde girl infront of him. Not being able to speak . Frozen to what he had just heard . _But i thought she loved Natsu… What the hell is going on. _

_What the hell did i just do … Why did i let my jealousy take over me… this is nonsense _ .

I looked at Lucy she was all beaten up. Bandages around her head. I cant believe it,i did that to her im a monster…

I looked at my hands and made a fist , then i saw she was leaving the room

Dammit i must do something… but what. I dont want to loose her again.

Normal P,O.V

She started to walk heading towards the door . Laxus got up and hugged the blonde girl from behind.

She stopped and touched his arms that were around her waist. She felt his face on his neck , his warm breath breaking in her skin. She looked down still, she did not blush nor felt nervous, seen she was used to it after those nights she spent with him in the forrest.

" Im Sorry…" he said holding her tightly " Im really sorry i hurt you … im sorry i did not come to save you…IM SORRY" he said.

Lucy just stood there not saying anything.

Lucy P.O.V

I dont know what to do nor what to say.

I just want to know what caused him to do these actions that hurter Fairy Tail.

I am glad though that he snapped out of it…

Normal P.O.V

She began to smile , tears rolling down her face. She turned around and looked at Laxus and looked into his eyes. " Its okay.." she said fixing his hair. " Please now tell me why did you do this ?" she asked. " Why are you being so distant?"

Laxus looked down. " I did tell everyone the truth why i did it. I wanted to prove to everyone that Fairy Tail was not a weak guild… I wanted to show everyone in the world how strong this guild is." he said " aside from that…the reason why im so distant towards you. is because i saw you and Natsu in the same bed…" he growled looking away. " The day you came back and you did no go to watch the sunset and stars with me.. i went to your place and check on you when i got there, you were next to Natsu happy. "

Her eyes widen " ehh.." she said looking at him " YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROKE MY DOOR ! & WALL !" she yelled.

Laxus sweated dropped looking away still holding her. " M-maybe.."

She sighed . " to the Natsu situation.. " she looked at him. " He has a habit of breaking into my apartment. When i arrived to my place, i was alone. I did not even notice he was there. He has a weird habit of breaking into my house. I did not notice he was in my bed till when you broke into my place and woke me up. " she said looking into his eyes , so he could tell she was telling the truth,

He sighed. " that still does not change the fact that he was in your bed.." he said looking away.

She sighed. "I know and i do not expect you to believe me.. " she said crossing her arms " but i see Natsu just as a older brother, nothing more. Nothing less." She making sure Laxus looked into her eyes.

Laxus nodded. " i guess." then sighed hugging her.

"Next time before thinking the wrong thing, just come to me and ask me. " she said looking at him.

He held her close her head touching his bare chest filled with bandages. " I'll try" he said

"We're good now " the blonde celestial mage asked.

"Oh we're more than good" he said reaching for her chin lifting it up. His lips touching hers.

Her eyes widen but eventually returned the kiss him leading her to the bed. Eventually both laying down in the bed.

" So what are you going to do ?" Lucy asked looking up at Laxus

He shrugged. " I guess talk to gramps tomorrow." he said looking at her. " I need to see how he is, and what his decision is going to be.." he said looking down.

"I see" she said as she sighed. Resting her head on his chest .

They both starred at the sky from the window. till he checked the time

" you should get going, its getting late and people will start talking" he said looking at her.

"but i want to stay here" she whined as she pouted.

"I know" he placed his hand on her cheek, " but if anything does happen i dont want rumors to come around saying that you were also involved in this and you knew all along." he said looking at her kissing her on her forehead.

She sighed and nodded. " Alright.." she said getting up starting to walk out of the room

" Good night." she said as she closed the door.

" Good night Lucy" he smiled as he looked out the window.

He felt calm from her visit , and he was okay letting her go alone back home seeing that she had Leo , the leader of the Celestial Zodiac Keys, and her house was close to the hospital.


	9. Promise

**Hello ~ lol, **

**Thanks to everyone that follows, favorite and Reviews ^.^. its because of you guys i keep writing. **

**Here its goes. hope you guys like it. I was listening to Fairy Tail Sad ost haaha , my sorce of inspiration. **

**Yes one line is quoted from the Show ^.^**

**Please excuse my grammer and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :3 nor the characters used. :p**

**With no more delay , here you go hope you enjoy !**

* * *

-The Next morning-

After Laxus was released he headed straight to the Guild Hall where he had the discussion with the Master.

As they all watched him walk into the doors where the Master was , Lucy couldn't help hearing the conversation of everyone about Laxus future in the guild.

Everyone mad about what he did, but still did not want to watch him leave.

She lowered her gaze to the bar table where she sat drinking a strawberry milkshake.

Mirajane watched the celestial mage and decided to try to take her mind out of the situation by talking to her about the Parade .

"So Lucy you ready for the Parade" she said with a smile.

Lucy just nodded forcing a smile. " Yea."

As they kept walking , Natsu couldn't help but stare at her team mate. Although she was forcing a smile, he knew that she was being crushed inside. He sighed looking away , seeing how the feelings he had for her were not responded seeing that she was interested in the thunder dragon slayer.

As the door of the infirmary opened , everyone watched carefully as Laxus was leaving. Not saying anything, just walked looking foward. Everyone already figured what had happened. After he left, tears fell down from Lucy's face.

Cana looked at her with a confused look. " Whats the matter Lucy?" she asked placing an arm on her shoulder.

Lucy ran out of the door running after Laxus, not really caring that everyone saw.

Laxus could hear Lucy chasing after him so he decided to use his thunder magic to lead her to the forrest. leaving a note behind

As she arrived at the place where she saw Laxus disappear, she noticed a note she picked it up

_ Ill be waiting for you in the Forest where we watch the sky together…- Laxus_

After reading she quickly headed towards the forrest seeing Laxus standing there.

She ran as soon as she saw him hugging him tightly.

"YOU CANT LEAVE" she yelled as she cried.

He just looked at her with sad stare in his eyes, putting an arm around her, trying to make her understand it was hard for him as well.

"I must …" he said looking at her . " Theres something i must do… i need to find myself and reflect on the mistakes that i have made" he said .

" please … dont leave…" she said looking down. "you dont have to , maybe i can convince Gray and Natsu to talk to the master along with everyone else." she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled wiping her tears. " Its okay ,i accept my punishment blondie, The old man did what he thought was best" he said and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. " I promise i will come back for you" he said looking at her . " Beside i have to fix that wall and door right" he smirked looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded trying to force a smile. " Alright." she simply said.

" come on." he said looking at her. " Thats all i get , a fake smile and an alright" he said teasingly. " You might be able to fool everyone with that smile of yours , but just how you came to know about me , i learn of you . Im able to distinguish between the real one and the fake. " he said

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. Tears rolled more on her eyes she did not say anything.

He hugged her tight. " Come on , give me a real smile. I dont want to leave knowing i left you like this… besides , you need to look beautiful for the fantasia parade right" he said looking at her.

She nodded and looked at him finally accepting the fact he was leaving. " okay, but i will miss you" she said staring at his eyes. " I will be waiting for the day you come back to fix my wall " she smiled.

"thats the spirit blondie." he said as he placed his coat over her shoulders and his headphones on his neck. " And remember that no matter where you are , i will be looking at the sky hoping you do too, and i will be looking after you. Even thought there are many miles between us." He placed his forehead against hers.

She nodded as she cried, " same goes for you" she smiled

He grabbed her by the waist kissing her deeply, for a couple of minutes hugging.

He broke the kiss gasping for breath and looked at her, " everyone must be looking for you , you need to get ready for the parade" he said looking at her holding her hand tightly.

She nodded and started to walk away back to town wearing his things heading towards the her apartment.

As she felt people staring at what she was wearing , she just kept walking. Until she arrived opening the door. Inside was Natsu, who was waiting for her worried. By what she was wearing he could tell where she was.

"N-natsu.." she said looking at him " I-i can explain" she said

Natsu just walked towards her hugging her tightly, " You dont have to explain anything.. i can tell. Dont worry your secret is safe with me.." he said

She just started crying in his arms.

Time passed a couple of minutes before the Fantasia parade.

She got ready and started to be in the float with her best friend Levy and Bisca. She was smiling as usual. She wore her best smile she had just because he asked her to.

_Flashback-_

_" I want you to stop that forced smile, be true to yourself." Laxus said with a smile on his face before they went their separate ways. " That smile is too beautiful to be wasted to fool people. When you're on tonight , i want you to smile . The best smile the you have, just how you first met me.I want everyone to see that smile, that caught my eyes" _

"You have a promise to keep... you better come back to fix my wall and door" Lucy whispered as she did her routine looking at the stars.

As Lucy was doing her thing in the her first parade , Laxus stood and watched her from the side lines. He watched her , she looked so beautiful . Being able to hear her , he chuckled and kept watching.

As he watched the parade pass, he saw salamander.

" Take care of her for me, don't let anyone hurt her while I'm gone." Laxus whispered knowing the salamander could hear him.

Natsu looked up and around for him , no where to be found he just whispered back hoping he could hear him as well.

" Dont take long, she will be waiting for you. If you leave her waiting for long , i will go look for you and bring you back to the guild myself !" he said with a smirk.

He grinned ." I will come back , i have a promise to keep" he whispered looking again at the blonde.

Natsu smirked and kept on with the parade, writing the words Fairy Tail in the air with fire.

As he watched the parade and saw his grandfather, he had a flash back starting to walk away.

While he started to walk away he heard his grandfather, Natsu , The Thunder God tribe members , Mirajane , and Lucy whisper his name making him turn around.

Seeing the Fairy Tail hand symbol on everyones hand. Laxus began crying as he walked away.

"I may not be able to see you, there may be a hundred miles between us, but I'll always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you, I promise" master makarov whispered as he kept doing his thing in the parade.

" Dont forget about your promise…" Lucy added as she kept looking at the direction where Laxus was.

Surprised to see she had spot him thanks to the master, he looked at her and waved and smile saying goodbye.

" Goodbye Gramps, Lucy, Fairy Tail…" he said as he walked away and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^.^ TEll me what you guys thing ^.^


	10. Authors Note

**HELLO GUYS~**

**Well Im just leaving this note , because a lot of people have been asking me the same question. **

**" Is the Story over or Will is continue?"**

**My Response: It will continue~:3. So don't worry:D**

**Right now im on a pause from writing because its the Holiday season so its been hectic at work.**

**Aside from that , Im also close to finals at school so I have to focus my studies :P **

**So this is a See you soon ~ **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D . **

**I will return to writing again After Dec. 9**


End file.
